


Set It Off Like Napalm

by PoisonAbstract



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: Ren and Kasumi have to hide away after being separated from the rest of the group. But could the adrenaline lead to something more?Anonymous Commission
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Set It Off Like Napalm

**Author's Note:**

> Very light spoilers for Kasumi, nothing that you can't see after meeting her once or twice in game.

As the newest member of the Phantom Thieves, Kasumi was more than ready to take down anyone who stood in her way when it came to changing her enemies’ hearts. However, her extremely gung-ho attitude made her not always be aware of the consequences of separating from the rest of the troupe. If it wasn’t for Ren doing his absolute best to stick to his younger counterpart it would be safe to assume that Kasumi would have gotten herself incredibly lost and cost the entire team the mission. That being said, once Ren actually got ahold of his trainee, they were in a bit of a predicament. The duo ended up having to be squeezed together in a tight corner so as to not be seen by the guards doing their rounds. Ren, being more experienced, knew from a glance that they alone would have struggled fighting the ones in their vicinity, his red aura almost taunting poor Kasumi, who was unaware and was raring to stab the shadow without a thought in the world.

Ren, sensing Kasumi was about to jump forward, quickly grabbed ahold of Kasumi, making sure that she couldn’t do anything that she would regret later on. Since Kasumi was already in the middle of moving, the sudden grip on her arm caused her to be jerked back, falling into Ren’s chest. Looking up, Kasumi could see the intensity in Joker’s eyes underneath his mask, causing her to blush somewhat. “Th-thanks, Joker” she muttered, still subconsciously leaning on his body with hers, “But why can’t I just go out there and destroy him like we-” 

Ren, wanting Kasumi to keep her mouth shut, kept one hand holding her, while the other clasped over his junior's mouth to cover her complaints. “Shh,” Ren whispered, trying to convey his irritation, “He’s stronger than usual. Be Quiet.” 

Kasumi could only nod, noticing to herself that Ren’s body felt strong holding her body. WIth a tiny shudder, she realized that she was slowly falling for him, an especially bad idea now that they were huddled close together. Kasumi could not help but notice that Ren’s body was taught, trained, and from her experiences with tutoring him on the subject, he knew that Ren’s body could be very flexible when he wanted it to be. She could feel Ren’s breaths, faster than usual due to the situation, and she sighed slightly to herself, enjoying his touch despite the awkward and dangerous situation. “Maybe” she thought with a touch of sadness “If this wasn’t during a mission I could try to push us along, that is if Ren even likes me.”

Ren on the other hand, was doing his best to keep his own feelings in check as he held his teammate close, probably a bit too close. He secretly was fascinated at everything Kasumi did while he was around. Her polite demeanor, her sudden bursts of energy as she slayed Shadows, and most importantly, Ren knew that she could bend in ways that made his cock twitch every time they trained together. Ren had certainly fallen head over heels for his kouhai, though his usual quiet demeanor meant that he could generally hide his affections when the time demanded it. However, as Kasumi kept leaning towards his chest, Ren could feel a stirring that was threatening to hit Kasumi should she continue to rely on his strength instead of standing up herself. 

Ren kept looking down at Kasumi, his eyes glancing over her Phantom Thief outfit that the Metaverse concocted for her. The entire design left nothing to the imagination, with the dark leotard clinging against her soft looking breasts, and her jacket almost matching Ren’s, which he felt was a nice touch. What hit Ren’s secret desires the hardest however, were the tights that went all the way to her thighs, topped off by Kasumi’s heels that Ren knew she used to step on Shadows as Kasumi delightfully finished them off. “God, I want to take her home with me, and lick her all over while she stretches” Ren was thinking, his lust slowly starting to show with a bulge in his pants that was now prominent enough for Kasumi to feel.

Kasumi, on her part, knew exactly what was happening in Ren’s pants, but could hardly believe that it was for her. True, Kasumi knew that she was considered attractive, with some older men trying to have their way with her, or trying to have her apply at seedy jobs, but considering that her crush on Ren was intense, she didn’t fully grasp that Ren could ever truly desire her. This did not stop her from using a gloved hand to lighty feel around Ren’s lower chest, her red clad hand going ever so slowly down towards the thickening rod that was hidden deep in Ren’s trousers. Startled, Ren removed his hand from Kasumi’s mouth and whispered, Just what are you doing?”

Kasumi, knowing that this awkward experience may be her only chance, pushed Ren just a little further in the corner that they were hiding in, so that Ren’s back was leaning against the wall, with the darkness of the corner making it almost impossible for them to be seen by anyone walking by. “Please Senpai” Kasumi said, almost breathlessly, “Let me try this”

Without allowing Ren to say anything back, she lightly brushed her lips on Ren’s once, twice, three times, before giving up on any remote sense of subtly and kissing him fully, leaning ever more into him, one hand on Ren’s belt and the other trying to take off his jacket. Ren, now lost within the soft embrace of Kasumi’s grasp, fervently kissed her back, using one hand to hold Kasumi close and the other taking off their masks, blowing their cover, but also allowing them to look deeply into each other’s eyes as the made out, trying to get more every second. Breaking the kiss only due to necessity, Ren ripped off his own jacket and shirt, while Kasumi was more demure, only allowing her flowing jacket to fall on the floor. Once that was out of the way, Kasumi forced Ren to sit on the floor while she straddled him, shoving her cute tongue deep into his mouth while doing her best to remove his belt while she sat atop Ren. 

Gasping for air, Ren broke out of the insane kissing session that he was having in order to fully grasp the situation that was now before him. Ren’s sturdy hands were now on Kasumi’s ass, gripping it slightly. He stared right into Kasumi’s red eyes, seeing her lust for him, making Ren grin. Kasumi’s struggling hands were slowly removed by Ren, who just barely gripped Kasumi in order to lift her up enough so that his pants could no longer be an issue. As Kasumi, still atop Ren, watched him pull off his shoes and undo his belt, pulling out his own treasure to give to a wide-eyed Kasumi. She stared at his mostly hard cock, growing to an impressive size. Kasumi quickly took off her own gloves and heels, leaving her with only the top and socks that Ren secretly never wanted off of her. 

Kasumi, curious at just how big Ren could be, lighty grasped his erect member, pumping up ever so slightly up and down. Moans came from the both of them, as Ren was experiencing intense pleasure while Kasumi was finally realizing that Ren was desiring her as much as she was for him. Her deft fingers danced around his thick shaft, giving special attention to the head, making Ren almost shout in surprise and wanting. “Joker,” she hushed out, looking solely at Ren’s rod, “Don’t make any sudden noises.” 

Ren nodded, so Kasumi went ahead and scooted her body off of him, with Kasumi now mostly on the floor, Her head was now parallel to his cock, and she giggled quietly before taking a lick at her new meat toy. Ren started to instinctively moan at the wet tongue, getting a stern look by Kasumi before he covered his mouth with a hand. Satisfied that Ren would be able to keep quiet, Kasumi resumed to treat his cock like a lollipop, making sure that his head was covered in her saliva before taking him down one inch at a time. Looking up, Kasumi could tell by the desired look in Ren’s eyes that she was doing a good job, so she went in just a bit further in. One inch after another slid down Kasumi’s mouth until she could go no further without gagging. Pulling up for air, she gave Ren’s balls a quick kiss each before lowering down for seconds. 

Ren, seeing his adorable dicksucker in front of him could only stifle his words and wants towards what Kasumi was doing. While Kasumi was not experienced in taking cock down her throat, her exuberance was more than making up for it. She went for covering Ren’s rod with her spit and was more than happy to do so. Ren, wanting nothing more than for this to continue, felt his own desires gurgling from within, with his cum being prepared to fill up Kasumi’s willing lips. Without thinking, he grabbed Kasumi’s fiery red ponytail and lightly yanked, causing Kasumi to be pulled off of his cock. “Hey! She exclaimed, a little louder than she meant “Why would you do that?” 

Ren, embarrassed, explained that he was going to cum, causing Kasumi to laugh a little, “It's okay Senpai. Just let me do my own thing.” With that, she went back to taking Ren’s thick cock down her throat, though now with Ren keeping his hand around Kasumi’s hair, this time not pulling. It only took a couple more trips, before Ren couldn’t handle it and muttered “I’m cumming” before gifting Kasumi a flood of semen, filling her mouth to the brim. Kasumi tried to drink all of Ren’s thick, sticky semen down, getting most of it, with only a tiny bit having gotten out.

Ren went and wiped her mouth with a part of his discarded uniform, to which Kasumi blushed, fully realizing that she just took almost all of Ren’s fat dick down into herself and knowing that she wanted more. She laughed and sighed, her chest bouncing just lightly enough for Ren to notice. He sat her down atop him, so that she was leaning her small back onto his chest, letting Ren have full control over her body. Ren’s hands were stroking many parts that Kasumi only dreamed of, starting with her supple legs, making sure to give them almost a massage before going higher up to her hips, barely missing Kasumi’s wetting mound. Kasumi started to shiver with pleasure as Ren’s fingers danced upwards her body, feeling every part of her thinly covered upper body.

Ren finally got to Kasumi’s breasts after what felt like hours to her. Kasumi was incredibly flushed at this point, and when she felt his hands grasp towards her nipples, she had to bite down on her tongue in order to not scream. Ren’s fingers felt the heft of Kasumi’s breasts, getting a handle of their weight. He roamed around until he found her nipples, rubbing just a bit harder there in order to give Kasumi another jolt of lust that went throughout her body. Kissing Kasumi’s neck, Ren started to suck a little, leaving hickey marks on the left side while his hands tried to pull down the top of Kasumi’s outfit. “Oh God,” Kasumi gasped, “Don’t stop please Joker!”

Ren smirking at the fact of Kasumi not breaking down and accidentally saying the wrong name, finally got enough of the top down so that her chest was exposed, showing her lace bra that was holding her chest down, along with some of her navel. Kasumi, feeling the breeze along with Ren’s hands slowly feeling around her lingerie top made her feel needed and wanted, something that the sometimes depressed Kasumi desperately needed. Leaning back towards Joker, she parted her lips slightly, something that even Ren knew was for a kiss, which he happily gave. The lace of her bra gave Ren feelings of his own that went all the way to his dick, starting to get hard again, especially after the kiss. Finally Ren found the clasp, releasing Kasumi’s breasts to the dark hallway that they were settled down in. 

Ren, breaking from the kiss, started to play around with Kasumi’s bare nipples, causing Kasumi to start to get even more soaked. Ren’s fingers knew exactly where to pleasure Kasumi, with light tugs of her hardened nipples and a flick or two around her areola. Kasumi couldn’t stop herself from almost screaming out, as her nipples were her biggest weakness. Ren, knowing deep down that they still needed to be quiet, flipped Kasumi over and kissed her again, though still rubbing her tits. Kasumi had to lean down and bite Ren’s shoulder in order to not make themselves known, but never wanting this intensity to stop. 

After a while of pleasuring Kasumi with nipple play, Ren had to lean her up a bit in order to get Kasumi to eye level. Wordlessly, they both agreed with what was about to happen. Getting up just a little, Kasumi started to strip off the rest of her Phantom Thief garb, with the part that covered her tight vagina needing to be tugged just a bit harder in order to peel away from her wetness. Ren starred with longing as Kasumi was getting nude, kissing bits of exposed body while Kasumi blushed. When Kasumi got to her leggings, however, Ren held her hands away with intensity, putting his lips all over her panty-covered mound and the bits of legs that were exposed. “Let me get the rest.” Ren exclaimed to Kasumi, face as red as her hair. Using his teeth, Ren tugged slightly at the top of her matching lingerie, pulling down with intensity until Kasumi’s undergarments were dangling near the bottoms of her bare feet. 

Ren, seeing his accomplishment, forced Kasumi to lay down on her back, with Ren kissing her pale body with greater focus now that everything was laid bare to him. Ren pressed forward and pressed his lips over her chest, sucking quickly and forcefully on each of Karumi’s puffy breasts before going down and laying a trail of kisses down her chest and licking her belly button. Gasping, Kasumi knew what was about to happen and instinctively spread her legs so that Ren could lap at her most sacred part. Ren went ahead with gusto, grabbing Kasumi’s hips and raising her just enough so that her vagina was easy to lick. To kiss. To make love to as his tongue penetrated her womanly folds. Whimpering, Kasumi begged for more as Ren started to make his presence known along the crack of Kasumi’s cunt. Ren went and pushed deeper in, making sure to give extra attention whenever Kasumi made an extra welp to where he was at that point. Finally, Ren looked up from beneath Kasumi’s legs and winked before rubbing his tongue directly on her clitoris. Kasumi almost broke down in tears, the sheer pleasure was so great, as she started to cum herself due to Ren’s profecentity at cunnilingus. Kasumi’s body went rigid as she came, over and over again, as her legs clutched Ren’s surprised head betwixt them as she rode the waves of her pleasure. Once her orgasm had finally subsided, she shrieked a tiny bit as she noticed poor Ren’s skull not being able to move. 

Apologizing profusely to Ren, Kasumi noticed that he was as hard as diamonds, ready and more than willing to pierce her and send her to heaven. Nodding in slight nervousness and excitement, she whispered, no louder than a pin drop, “Joker, no Ren, please make me full.” 

Ren, somehow even harder than what should be possible, came up and kissed Kasumi softly, before maneuvering his body so that he was atop Kasumi, his fat cock pressing up along the folds of Kasumi’s flower. As they continued to kiss, Ren went and pushed forward, spreading her lower lips as he penetrated Kasumi’s venerable vagina. Kasumi, groaning with the pressure of Ren sliding into her, an inch at a time, grabbed his back, pushing him to go just a bit faster, to which Ren graciously agreed to. He went faster as he fucked Kasumi more and more until he was bottomed out inside her, both grunting as Ren’s hips met Kasumi’s. Thrusting with a fever, Ren went and slammed into Kasumi at a more frantic pace, their bodies matching in rhythm, trying to make sure that both feel the satisfaction that only loving sex can provide.

“Uhh Ren” Kasumi moaned into his ear, “Please make me yours. I love your cock. It fills me perfectly”

“God you're so tight,” replied Ren, continuing to pick up Kasumi’s pace “If we don’t be quiet, we’ll be caught.”

“I don’t care, just mark me. Make me happy”

Upon hearing Kasumi’s desire from the heart, Ren continued to thrust while harshly nipping at Kasumi’s neck, leaving a mark that would be hard to not notice. Shrieking, Kasumi wanted more. She knew that only Ren could make her feel full and the fact that he was willing to mark Kasumi made her almost cum right then and there. Ren, knowing that both were about to finish, kissed Kasumi on the lips one more time, biting gently on her lower lip, before pulling out and motioning for her to get on her hands and legs. Kasumi complied, shaking her ass in such a way that Ren couldn’t help but slap it a little, the noise from the sudden hit echoing along their hideaway nest. A dirty look from Kasumi stopped Ren from attempting it again, though she did keep in mind that Ren may want to do so when they weren’t at risk of being caught.  
Ren did, however, line up his meaty rod alongside Kasumi’s entrance and thrusted, not going nearly as slow as he did the first time. A yelp escaped Kasumi, though she bit down on her own lip to keep from making more noise other than a light moan. Ren, being the ponytail lover that he was, couldn't help but to watch Kasumi’s sway back and forth almost in time with his thrusting. He ran his hand along Kasumi’s back, and lightly brushed her tied up hair. The back and forth of Kasumi’s ass hitting Ren’s groin as his cock pushed into her deepest parts was making both of them nearing climax. 

“Senpai I can’t take it, I’m going to cum”

“Me to Kasumi, let’s finish together.”

A couple of seconds passed as both built up to the major event. A couple of shoves into Kasumi’s twat was the final straw as Ren’s second load of the day flowed endlessly into Kasumi, who upon feeling up moaned continuously as she too came, her body growing weak as the amount of semen seeping into her was enough for her to climax a final time. Kasumi’s legs gave out, and she fell off of Ren’s dick and laid on the floor in ecstasy. Ren also collapsed next to his lover, though he did make sure that both of them were hidden enough away that they wouldn’t be caught. Kasumi cuddled up next to a naked Ren, who complied and wrapped his arms around her as they lay in the darkness while in bliss. 

Kasumi and Ren were not sure what would happen next in their lives, but both were glad that they were together. Though they did have to wonder just how they were going to explain to the others about why both were gone for so long, and why Kasumi’s neck had suspicious marks. At least they wouldn’t see Ren’s scratches along his back when Kasumi gripped it too hard. That would be a secret that they would happily share together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @PoisonAbstract on Twitter for future updates and other fun things


End file.
